


times like these

by chopinseimei



Series: and who said you're one in a million? [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Social Media, but from someone else's pov, the other skaters are mentioned in a group chat but oh well, uuuh, yuzuru does the quad axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopinseimei/pseuds/chopinseimei
Summary: 'truelutz:[IMAGE DESCRIPTION: a gifset of Yuzuru and Shoma in Gala practices over the years. In most of the gifs, Yuzuru is ruffling Shoma’s hair or they’re doing weird dances together. In one, though, they’re standing suspiciously close, looking as if they’re about to dosomethingbefore they realise they’re being filmed and pull away quickly.]Shoma and Yuzuru goofing around in Gala practice-a compilationBONUS-them being weird and avoiding eachother at Worlds 2018[IMAGE DESCRIPTION: a gif of Yuzuru and Shoma, standing a few feet apart. Yuzuru is looking away, hand hovering by his side awkwardly, but Shoma is looking at him. They want to touch eachother again, even if it’s only been a day since that stopped. Yuzuru regrets. Shoma hurts.Noone knows that, though.]'





	times like these

**give me the quad axel or give me death (@yuhanyu):**

ok im watching the footage from worlds (btw CONGRATS TO YUZU ON THE NEW WR!!) and is it just me or does yuzu seem kind of,, tired during the gala???? Idk

 

**yuzuru hanyu, king of my heart (@apoohcalypse):**

@yuhanyu yeah.. shoma kind of does too looking back, did they get sick??

 

**yuzuru hanyu, king of my heart (@apoohcalypse):**

@yuhanyu also were they avoiding eachother or something?? because there was little to no interaction between them at the gala, not even yuzu teasing shoma or anything. maybe something happened between them?

 

**PIYO PIYO (@shomaunolove):**

@yuhanyu @apoohcalypse Hm yeah that’s weird. But on the podium the other day they were so happy but?? They both look lowkey upset about… something. And in the interviews after Shoma seemed kinda out of it.

 

**way too obsessed with figure skating (@quadflutz):**

@yuhanyu @apoohcalypse @shomaunolove yeah they both seemed kinda off, but tbh it’s probably just them being tired. I guess we’ll see later in the season though.

* * *

Brian stares at Yuzuru, who’s been skating in circles for the past five minutes. He seems lost; not only having bought his phone onto the ice but also staring at it every three seconds as if he’s waiting for a text. Judging by the disappointed and slightly heartbroken expression that follows, Yuzuru isn't finding anything good. It’s a little depressing, actually, and after a few more mildly upsetting seconds of this happening he finally tells Yuzuru to focus, or he’ll have to take his phone away. Surprisingly, there’s not even the slightest bit of protest, just a wide-eyed look and Yuzuru handing over his phone glumly.

Brian sighs. Something’s wrong, but it could just be ‘post-competition depression’ as people are calling it these days. He’ll give it a day or two to blow over, but if it becomes a bigger problem he’s going to have to do something about it. He does wonder what it could be, though. Javi had moved back to Spain not too long ago, but he knows Yuzuru had felt the worse about that when it’d first happened and that’s not an issue Brian can really help with, so it has to be something else.

Ah well. Like he said, he’ll investigate if it comes to it.

* * *

**truelutz:**

[IMAGE DESCRIPTION: a gifset of Yuzuru and Shoma in Gala practices over the years. In most of the gifs, Yuzuru is ruffling Shoma’s hair or they’re doing weird dances together. In one, though, they’re standing suspiciously close, looking as if they’re about to do _something_ before they realise they’re being filmed and pull away quickly.]

 **_Shoma and Yuzuru goofing around in Gala practice_ ** _\- a compilation_

 **_BONUS_ ** _\- them being weird and avoiding eachother at Worlds 2018_

[IMAGE DESCRIPTION: a gif of Yuzuru and Shoma, standing a few feet apart. Yuzuru is looking away, hand hovering by his side awkwardly, but Shoma is looking at him. They want to touch eachother again, even if it’s only been a day since that stopped. Yuzuru regrets. Shoma hurts.

Noone knows that, though.]

 

**adxmrippon:**

the comparison between the ‘wow we’re almost snogging’ pose and the part where they’re avoiding eachother??? wtf wow im emo what HAPPENED

 

[So, so much happened.]

* * *

Javier notices that Yuzuru is acting weird about two weeks after he’s moved back to Spain. They’ve been talking semi-regularly since, and right now they’re facetiming. It’s late in Canada and he’s pretty sure Yuzuru has practice tomorrow, but he shows no sign of stopping the call yet. He should probably try and get him to go to bed, but he doesn't really know how.

“So, have you decided on your programs for next season?” he asks, since Yuzuru looks almost too worked up over something (like he has been since after Worlds, but he won’t comment on it) and needs to sleep or else Brian can and will kill him tomorrow.

“..kind of.” Yuzuru looks up, and through the grainy image on his laptop Javi can see him bite his lip. “I mean. I know what I want it to be about, but still trying to find music. I want this to be.. Special.” his English has improved recently, and Javier is extremely grateful for that because now there aren’t nearly as many awkward breaks where Yuzuru has to pull up Google translate because he can’t remember a word (and then Google translate will get it wrong, anyway.)

“Well, what’s it about?” Yuzuru’s eyes go wide (he thinks; the lighting in Yuzuru’s room is weird) and he looks as if he doesn’t want to talk about it, but he does anyway.

“I- uh, loss..?” he falters, and pauses for a few moments to piece together a sentence. “Like um- you know, you spend a lot of time with someone and you lo- like them a lot but then-” he cuts himself off, inhales sharply, but continues still, “then you mess up? Really bad. Then they leave and you uh.” he looks down. Javier frowns, feeling like he’s missing something. “Regret it. Because you know you messed it all up.” that's an oddly specific explanation.

“Did.. something happen?” is all Javier really knows what to say in response. Yuzuru’s expression crumbles; a facade that Javier didn’t even know he’d been putting on until now, as he struggles to speak again but finally manages it after a few awkward moments.

“Shoma,” Yuzuru starts, but then his voice cracks. Javier wants to do something to help his friend, but words are escaping him right now and he’s physically incapable of doing so much as putting a hand on his shoulder in some kind of comfort. “We- I-” god, this is getting painful to watch; Yuzuru trying to slip back into some sort of calm when he’s already obviously far from it, hands beginning to shake from where Javier can see them in the corner of the frame. He can't watch this any longer.

“Yuzuru, it’s late.” he speaks slowly, as if he's trying to comfort a hurt animal. “You can tell me what’s worrying you tomorrow; for now you have to sleep. You have practice to wake up for.”

He hangs up before he can hear another word or feel any worse about whatever's happening.

* * *

**Shoma Uno Updates and Announcements (@unoupdates):**

UPDATE: This season, it is likely Shoma will be skating to the song ‘Wake Up’ by EDEN. He has been filmed recently in practice skating to it, with one video showing what looks to be an overrotated Triple Axel.

[VIDEO DESCRIPTION: Shoma is skating to the song ‘Wake Up’ by EDEN. As the lyrics, _‘so stay, you’re not what you’re hearing,’_ are being sung, he launches himself into a Triple Axel, but overrates slightly and stumbles on the landing. He swears to himself, skates off and out of the frame. The music continues on:

_And who said you’re one in a million, anyway?_

Shoma thinks about that a lot, these days.]

* * *

Brian snaps after a week of Yuzuru doing this; putting on a mask every day- a horrible one, cracked and ripped at the edges and haphazardly put back together, and if he’s perfectly honest it’s getting legitimately concerning now. He hasn’t seen Yuzuru like this in years, when he’d first started training as a closed-off and homesick mess of a boy trying to fix everything from bruises to bad days with a nap and a bandaid.

“Yuzuru, come to my office during your next break.” Brian says suddenly, during another one of Yuzuru’s ‘staring off into his phone screen sadly’ sessions. Yuzuru’s head snaps up toward Brian, a little confused, but just nods anyway. He actually skates around for a few minutes after that, even does a jump or two, but in the middle of a runthrough for his short program he slows, then skates off to check his phone again. Brian sighs; whatever this issue is, it better get solved quickly or Yuzuru is going to have an absolute disaster of a season.

* * *

During Yuzuru’s break, when Brian finally manages to get him to say what’s bothering him, he learns three things:

One: Yuzuru has chosen the music for his program. It’s uncharacteristically sorrowful when he listens to it, the lyrics weaving images of something lost, something so close but something that won’t come back, and it’s also something that doesn’t really make sense until the next two steps come in.

Two: Yuzuru had dated Shoma Uno, at some point. He doesn’t know when or how they got together, because he doesn’t think it’s really his place to ask, but Yuzuru speaks of the younger skater like he was something precious, like the moments between them were like the very stars in the sky; delicate, carefully hidden away in hotel rooms and secluded corners and kisses when noone’s looking. It makes Brian’s heart ache a little, to know that all of that had to be hidden and that he can’t just see his pupil happy, because revealing something like this to the world would have consequences that Brian knows all too well.

And, three: Yuzuru had broken up with Shoma the day after the free skate, at Worlds. Why exactly, Brian doesn’t know (and once again, doesn't feel like it's his place to ask), but it’s obvious that it’s the reason that lately Yuzuru’s practices had been reduced to one half staring at his phone waiting for a text that’s never going to come, and the other spent actually skating. It’s also the reason that, during gala practice and the gala itself, there had been something uncomfortable hanging in the air between the two, made thicker by their glances and aborted attempts to speak between practices. This is the part where Yuzuru finally breaks, letting the tears fall after so long of trying to keep this part of him reserved to late nights looking back on texts and old photos, and Brian hugs him for as long as he needs before Yuzuru abruptly says he needs to leave, and he lets him.

(Four, which Brian doesn’t say; Yuzuru is quite obviously still in love with Shoma. But he can’t rush these things, so maybe for now it’s best to just let the story go where fate (or the closest thing to it) leads it.)

* * *

**hope and legacy (@hanyus):**

just watched the short program @ rostelecom and oh my god if shoma’s program didn’t make me sad enough the falls were fucking heartbreaking the poor thing

 

**hope and legacy (@hanyus):**

yUZURU???? what the actual shit this music is so depressing i’m starting to think all those theories about something happening between these two are actually right

 

**hope and legacy (@hanyus):**

Also yuzu didnt do that well either :( i hope they both recover for the free, but also whatever problems they have going on blease fix them they both looked so sad today

* * *

Yuzuru smiles, kisses Shoma again as they finally say goodbye after an hour or so of just... talking things out. Finally, he feels like he can deliver a good skate, free of all these emotions weighing him down. He closes the door to his room, and for the first time in a few months, sleep comes easy.

He's finally _happy_ again.

* * *

 

**SECRET YUZUSHO ROMANCE (@hanyuno)**

FREE SKATE TODAY BOYS!!!! hopefully sho and yuzu are doing better :(

 

**actually dying inside (@4aorbust):**

OH MY GOD YUZU AND SHOMA ARE ACTUALLY TALKING??? I THINK THEY WERE SAYING SOMETHING BEFORE PRACTICE STARTED

 

**actually dying inside (@4aorbust):**

SHOMA FELL OVER DURING PRACTICE AND YUZURU LAUGHED AT HIM BEFORE HELPING HIM UP BLESS!! IM SO GLAD OUR BOYS ARE BACK TO NORMAL

 

**crying abt skaters 24/7 (@unoooooo):**

GUYS THEY BOTH DID SO GREA T IM CRYING YALL!!!

 

**crying abt skaters 24/7 (@unoooooo):**

CONGRATS ON THE 1ST AND SECOND YUZU AND SHOMA!!!!!

 

**actually dying inside (4aorbust):**

@sailorevgenia SAL U HAVE TO WATCH THIS OHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD THIS IS THE BEST DRAMA I'VE EVER SEEN

 

**power of god and anime (@sailorevgenia):**

@4aorbust WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK AM I DREAMING OR DID YUZURU AND SHOMA JUST DO THE WEDDING POSE ON THE PODIUM AGAIN

 

**power of god and anime (sailorevgenia):**

MY DEPRESSION IS CURED

 

[VIDEO DESCRIPTION: on the podium at Rostelecom, Shoma laughs, says something to Yuzuru that none of the cameras pick up but makes the other grin widely. After a few more seconds of conversation, Shoma holds out his arm and Yuzuru links it with his own. The crowd laughs, and so do they, faces both lightly flushed and eyes sparkling. In hindsight, it’s weird noone notices how in love they are, how at peace they seem after so long of nothing but white noise and longing between them.

Everything’s fine now.

(Yuzuru doesn’t let go of Shoma, even as they have to get off the podium.)]

* * *

**LIVE CHAT - 2018 GPF - MEN’S FREE SKATE**

 

sailorevgenia: ohoooohohoho boyyy yuzu is lookin i n t e n s e

4aorbust: hun have u sEEN his skate from yesterday i’m not surprised

hanyus: it wasn’t that bad, but i don’t think there’s any room for mistakes now.

gayrippon: dudes!!1 my bros!!!!!! think about it shoma might become a gpf champion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

4aorbust: OH MY GOD HE MIGHT

4aorbust: BUT LIKE. THAT’S COUNTING ON THE FACT THAT SHOMA SKATES GREAT AND YUZURU MAKES MISTAKES AGAIN????

4aorbust: but anyways cONGRATS NATHAN U DID GREAT SWEETIE

flutzesfordays: new personal best for nathan guys!!! addfhdhhdhdfhdsfhsd i feel bad bc honestly i just cant wait for yuzu to skate

sailorevgenia: o yea didnt yuzu change his music or smth??? he mentioned at nhk that he had a new free but didn’t do it yet bc he didn’t think it was ready

flutzesfordays: GUYS GUYS HERE HE IS

hanyus: CMON YUZURU UR GONNA DO GREAT HONEY!!!!!!!!!!

poohsan: OHHOHOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

razzledazzle608: i have no idea what’s going on here but this guy looks like he’s boutta kill someone

4aorbust: YEAH US

4aorbust: OK TIMES LIKE THESE BY EDEN

hanyuhoes: ISN’T SHOMA ALSO SKATING TO A SONG BY EDEN

gayrippon: (eyes emoji) (also ur name is 100 percent relatable ^^^)

4aorbust: OKAY BOYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

flutzesfordays: also guys i love this costume

hanyus: oh yes i know those Sparkles are gorgeous

poohsan: SHHHHHHH GUYS ITS STARTING

poohsan: oh he’s gorgeoussss

4aorbust: yeah shoma seems to agree i mean i think he’s watching???

4aorbust: yEAH THE CAMERA JUST PANNED OVER TO HIM HE LOOKS SO CONCENTRATED ON THE PROGRAM LMAO

 

[VIDEO DESCRIPTION: the stream is showing Yuzuru’s free skate. Shoma is watching, eyes wide. He’s covering his mouth with his hands, because he hasn’t seen this before. Not just the program- this side of Yuzuru, screaming of vulnerability yet at the same time so hopeful, reaching out to a future that’s _there,_ a future that had been so close to being lost but now it's safe with them. He’s entranced, watching as his lover all but glides across the rink, steps and spins speaking volumes. The second half begins, and Yuzuru sets up for a triple axel. Something about the way he moves is slightly different, though- not in a bad way, in fact his movements look certain, launching himself into the air with purpose. The music continues, rising in volume as Yuzuru takes of into his Axel.

_'Cause it's all we know_

_And it's only change_

_Sun sets on the old_

_But we're nocturnal anyway_

_And this is how we know_

_It'll be okay_

_These are the times we will hold--_

But Yuzuru doesn’t stop at three and a half.]

 

4aorbust: OH MY GOD

4aorbust: 4A OR BUST 4A OR BUST 4A OR B

poohsan: OHHHYHYHHOGHJNFGHJFG MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!

razzledazzle608: wait what happened????????

gayrippon: FIRST 4A IN HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEGENDS ONLY BITCHES

sailorevgenia: OH YM GOD GUYSSSSSSSSSSS

flutzesfordays: THAT CAN’T POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN UR OR ANYTHING THAT WAS PERFEC HOYLYLYLLYY FUCK

poohsan: LOOK AT SHOMA!!!!!!!!

poohsan: HE’S CRIYING????? SWHBSDFDFHFDH SAME HUN

4aorbust: MAYBE HE’S CRYING BC YUZURU STOLE HIS AXEL LMAOOOOO

4aorbust: FR THO GUYS IM GONNA CRY HOYLS HIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[VIDEO DESCRIPTION: Shoma is, quite obviously, crying. His hands are covering his mouth as he watches Yuzuru goes into his final spin, and honestly he doesn’t care who sees him like this. He loves Yuzuru so, so much, and he knows he’s put his all into this program, and while he'd give it all for their breakup to never had happened he's thankful that something like this came out of it.

He thinks he can settle for silver, just this once.]

* * *

**ACTUAL LEGEND YUZURU HANYU (@4aorbust):**

GUYS WORLD RECORD, QUAD AXEL AND NEW PERSONAL BEST FROM SHOMA!!!!!! THIS CANNOT GET ANY EBTTER IM SO HAPPY AND EMO OHHOHOHOHH YM GOD

 

**#QUADAXEL (@hanyus):**

OH MY GOD SHOMA GAVE YUZURU A POOH BEAR I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP SO MUCH???????????????????????

 

**YUZURU HANYU OFFICIALLY KILLED ME (@quadaxels):**

GOD OH MY SHIT SHOMA LOOKS SO HAPPY

 

**YUZURU HANYU OFFICIALLY KILLED ME (@quadaxels):**

WHY IS YUZURU WITH SHOMA IN THE KISS AND CRY

 

**YUZURU HANYU OFFICIALLY KILLED ME (@quadaxels):**

THEY HUGGED!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE THEY SYAING WHAT ARE THEY SAYING

 

**YUZURU HANYU OFFICIALLY KILLED ME (@quadaxels):**

DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THEY’RE SAYING HERE FOR THE LOVE OF SHIT

 

[VIDEO DESCRIPTION: Noone can hear Yuzuru saying ‘I love you’ or Shoma crying about how proud he is, but that doesn’t matter. Yuzuru wants Shoma to know how much he loves him and even though he can’t kiss him here, he almost does, because god, he’s so in love and Shoma just looks so gorgeous, face flushed and eyes glimmering with tears that continue to spill despite Yuzuru’s frankly horrific efforts to wipe them away. They're both so in love, and it's hilariously obvious in hindsight.

Even when Mihoko says they have to leave, they don't stop touching, holding eachother's hands out of the Kiss and Cry.]

* * *

**LIVE CHAT - 2018 GPF - MEN’S FREE SKATE**

 

poohsan: I STILL HAVENT RECOVERED BUT PODIUM TIME BABY

4aorbust: awww they’re crying

razzledazzle608: i still have no idea what’s going on but these two are cute as shit man

hanyus: SHOMA AND YUZU LOOK SO HAPPY TOGETHER WHILE NATHAN KINDA JUST LOOKS AWKWARD LMAO

hanyus: THIS IS SO GOOD THEY’RE BOTH SO SMILEY

sailorevgenia: WHERE’S THE WEDDING POSE

sailorevgenia: I NEED IT

4aorbust: wait yuzu

4aorbust: whats he doing

hanyus: is he pulling shoma onto the podium w/ him?????? think about nathan yuzu that's rude :///

hanyus: WAIT

4aorbust: OH

sailorevgenia: OH

4aorbust: MY GOD

poohsan: OHG GPODGJIJDFHDGIHSFUIHOHSDIOASDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

razzledazzle608: HOLD THE FUCKIN PHONE DID THOSE TWO JUST KISS

* * *

 

Nathan is standing in third place, satisfied with his performance. Yuzuru and Shoma deserve it; especially Yuzuru with that Quad Axel. But they’ve both been through a hell of a season so far, and Nathan will admit that his own program still needed some working on. He idly wonders if the two are going to do their wedding pose again, as he receives his medal, and as there are photos being taken he lets himself drift off into visions of a clean skate. If only…

Suddenly, there’s a loud gasp that rings out through the whole arena.

Nathan snaps out of it, turns to his side, and-

Shoma is on the 1st podium with Yuzuru, their hands in eachother’s and Yuzuru’s hand pulling Shoma in by the waist, and they’re kissing. It’s so brief that Nathan almost misses it, but he knows it was a kiss, because not even a second later they’re doing it again, and again, and again. Each time the crowd gets even wilder, screaming and crying and clapping (and some booing, but let’s not get into that) and Yuzuru ends up grinning so wide that he has no choice but to stop kissing Shoma.

They’re speaking in Japanese, which Nathan only understands a word or two of (those words are ‘axel’ and ‘you’ so really he can’t understand it at all) but they’re clearly happy, giggling and still holding hands. It occurs to him that he should probably attempt to step up on the podium with them, but he’ll probably interrupt their moment. So he kind of just stands there, stunned, for the rest of the ceremony.

* * *

flutzesfordays: wow uh

flutzesfordays: that was a lot better than the wedding pose

* * *

**Yuzuru Hanyu: Breaking World Records, The Internet And Our Hearts All In One Day**

_Buzzfeed - 3 hrs ago_

You may remember Yuzuru Hanyu as the first athlete in men’s singles figure skating to defend his Olympic title in 66 years, or the holder of several world records, but today, at the Grand Prix Final held in France, the figure skater made history once again by not only setting a world record, but becoming the first skater in history to land the notoriously difficult Quad Axel. In the past few seasons, he already became the first man to land a Quad Loop, but now he has solidified himself as one of- if not the greatest skater of all time.

And, not only that- on the podium, with his gold medal and flowers in hand, he pulled teammate Shoma Uno up onto his spot from second place and kissed him. The footage of this kiss has gone viral, and the immediate reaction from both the public and media is nothing short of absolute chaos...

* * *

**BLADES R FOR SKATIN, YA DINGUS**

the real gay icon: guys oh my ngod DID U SEE WHAT HAPPENED WITH YUZURU AND SHOMA

SUPER JAVI: no what happened i just woke up

adam’s son: yes because i was ON THE PODIUM WHEN IT HAPPENED

SUPER JAVI: WHAT HAPPENED????????

mirai: THEY KISSED ON THE PODIUM

SUPER JAVI: NO

SUPER JAVI: NO THEY DID NOT YOU’RE LYING

the real gay icon: NO WE’RE SERIOUS JAVI

adam’s other son: NATHAN YOU GOT FRONT ROW SEATS IM JEALOUS THAT LOOKED ABSOLUTELY AMAZING

SUPER JAVI: I NEED A VIDEO OF THIS

the real gay icon: HERE U GO HUN

* * *

Javi watches the video of Yuzuru and Shoma kissing, and suddenly everything makes sense.

Yuzuru being so upset, something about Shoma, then Brian’s text after he’d had a meeting with Yuzuru about his recent weird behaviour. The odd programs, and Yuzuru’s newest one being by the exact same artist as Shoma’s.

Well, not _everything_ makes sense- he's still got more questions than answers- but at least whatever Shoma and Yuzuru had done was obviously better now, and he’s extremely glad for it. He’ll call Yuzuru later to ask, when he’s out of the undoubtedly massive number of interviews he’ll have to endure after this. He does feel kind of bad for his friend, in that regard; while he wishes it didn’t have to be like that, all of the reactions to that scene aren’t going to be happy and there are going to be questions about it.

* * *

**YUZURU HANYU: UPDATES (@yuzupdated):**

‘I guess it just felt like the right time,’ says Yuzuru Hanyu, on kissing (newly announced) boyfriend Shoma Uno on the podium at the Grand Prix Final of Figure Skating a few days ago.

 

**#YUZUSHO PODIUM KISS (@shunos):**

@yuzupdated GOD I LOVE THESE TWO… AND SHOMA’S RESPONSE TOO LMAO

 

[VIDEO DESCRIPTION: a press conference held following the GPF. Yuzuru and Shoma are there, sitting closer than necessary, both smiling at eachother and seemingly holding hands under the table. For a while, all questions are about competition, Yuzuru’s Quad Axel and recent world record. But of course, eventually Yuzuru is asked to give a comment about the events of the medal ceremony.

“Well,” he begins, and turns to smile at Shoma again. “I don’t really know what to say; I guess it just felt like the right time. Shoma was happy, and so was I, so I just went and kissed him on the podium.” he looks as if he’s done before his expression lights up, and he continues, “and I’m sure there has been speculation about our relationship status, our sexualities, even more so than before; all I feel I need to say on that is that it doesn’t matter in the long run. Shoma and I are dating, but it shouldn’t change how you view us as people or our skating. I'm still an Olympic medalist, he's still the first man to land a Quad Flip; it's just something new about our personal lives.” he looks to Shoma, who's been mostly quiet this whole time, when he's finally done speaking. “Shoma? Do you want to say anything?”

“Um,” Shoma begins. He looks very tired, and also probably not aware of what he's about to say. “I’m gay and I’m dating you?”

The video cuts off in the middle of Yuzuru’s extremely loud giggles.]

* * *

Yuzuru smiles all through the gala, his arm around Shoma’s waist most of the time during rehearsals and just before they have to step out onto the ice. He’s decided to just skate to his free again, with the full music and minus the Quad Axel, because Notte Stellata was admittedly getting old but he had nothing new to replace it with, so he'd figured why not? Before he goes out to get ready, Yuzuru watches Shoma skate his exhibition (See You Again- Shoma doesn't seem as bothered about repeating exhibitions as Yuzuru is) with slightly teary eyes, and by the time it’s his turn to go he’s a little scared he might cry halfway through his own performance.

And he does, throwing himself into his program with all the pain and guilt and hope that he’s been feeling this past season, and watching Shoma cry again from the rinkside, and doing all this and feeling so _alive._ The time he skates feels short, like a blur of emotions and jumps, the music over too quickly and the finishing vocals coming in too fast, but when he finishes Yuzuru knows that this is all in the past now, that there’s no more pain or empty space or loneliness left for him to hold because it's forced out with the tears that stream down his cheeks even as he exits the rink. He might have to change his programs again, he thinks, because after he flies back to Canada he might be too happy and lovestruck to slip into all these mournful characters that he feels aren’t a part of him anymore.

As he exits the ice into Shoma’s welcoming arms, one lyric of the song sticks with him, the one that had essentially made the decision of choosing it for him because it had summed up what Yuzuru could write whole poems about in just a few words, because--

_Sometimes, it takes times like these to know;_

_You’re in the right place._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this in one day and IM DYING AND SO IS MY POOR HAND
> 
> BUT HEY I LIKE HOW THIS TURNED OUT!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also: i have a tumblr now!!!! it's the same username as on here (chopinseimei) so u can talk to me if u want <3
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed!!!!!!


End file.
